


The Sunshine's Play

by Noyachan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Harems, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Multi, Plot Twists, Post-Time Skip, Sad Hinata Shouyou
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27907060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noyachan/pseuds/Noyachan
Summary: An AU wherein you'll never know who'll end up with the infamous Hinata Shoyo.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shouyou/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	The Sunshine's Play

"It's not me, it's you."

August 13, 2016, 07:36 AM

"Oy Bakeyama! Wake up, wake up!" Hinata said while shaking his beloved. He's wearing a cute pink apron while holding a wooden spatula with his other hand.

"Give me a minute..." Kageyama murmured before turning his back from Hinata.

Hinata frowned. "You've been saying that for ages! Wake up or we'll be late!" He reprimanded and pulled Kageyama's blanket. "I've already cooked us breakfast, better eat it hot!"

That made Kageyama sit. "You cooked?!" He exclaimed in surprise. He immediately got out of bed and ran to the kitchen. Not in excitement but in panic!

"You're over reacting! I cooked them just fine, idiot!" Hinata said after following Kageyama to the kitchen.

"We're both idiots." Kageyama said and hugged Hinata from behind before kissing his cheek. "Thank you for this." He said. "And for not burning them." He added before sitting down on the chair.

Hinata stopped himself from hitting the blueberry man since he's getting in to his nerves. But what can he do, he loves him with all his heart.

They both ate their breakfast in peace. After eating, they took a bath together to conserve water since they're both sharing fees in paying their flat's bill.

"Your collar's a mess." Hinata said and fixed Kageyama's collar. 

They both went to school together, but since they are in different departments, they parted ways after entering the school premises.

August 13, 2016, 04:15 PM

"Why do general math exists?" Yachi asked with full of despair and sighed. Hinata sighed with him as well. 

It was already time for them to go home but the both of them decided to walk through their hallways for a bit.

"A failing grade is better than a zero." Hinata beamed optimistically for the both of them who got D+ and C- in their general math test.

Yachi and Hinata has the same course. They are in the same squad as well. Their squad consists of 6 people, Yamaguchi who also has the same course as them but has a different section, Nishinoya Yuu, Tanaka Ryuunosuke and Sakusa Kiyoomi who are a year older than them in a different department and Shimuzu Kiyoko, the oldest of them all with a different course as well.

"Let's go to Yamaguchi's section and ask him how he did in his general math test!" Yachi said. She took Hinata's hand and pulled him while running.

Their laughes echoed in the hallways as they run towards Yamaguchi's room. When they arrived, Yamaguchi was already on his way out.

"Hey! How's your general math test?" Hinata greeted and asked.

"We already took that test yesterday. It wasn't easy but it wasn't really hard as well. You can answer it if you reviewed."

"But we did reviewed and still failed!" Hinata complained and crossed his arms. "Hmmm if only I had powers to copy other's test— ow!"

Yamaguchi smacked Hinata's head. "A power like that isn't really necessary, Shoyo." Yamaguchi reprimanded. "Now, let's go to Tanaka and Nishinoya's department building?"

The three of them went out of their own building to fetch Tanaka and Nishinoya.

"You guys failed your tests, didn't you?" Yachi asked as the juniors listlessly walked beside them. The both of them nodded lifelessly.

"Same." Hinata said proudly and patted his upperclassmen's shoulders. "Don't be down, you can take them next time!"

"Hinata's right. And besides, you don't want Shimizu seeing you guys in that condition right?" Yamaguchi said.

Tanaka and Nishinoya immediately woke up from their daydreaming and slapped themselves, which made the 3 sophomores take a step back. "Shimizu! We're coming!" They both exclaimed and sprinted towards Shimizu's department building.

While on their way, Hinata saw his closest friend in their squad, Sakusa Kiyoomi. He was waiting outside his own department.

"Sakusa!!" Hinata called from afar and waved his hands. Sakusa immediately saw that and walked towards the tangerine.

"Hey." Sakusa greeted.

"Hey! Who are you waiting for?" Hinata asked. "We're on our way to Shimizu's department and we're about to pick you last. Wanna come with us?" 

Sakusa nodded with a small smile under his face mask. Hinata and Sakusa walked beside each other while the others went on their way first. Everyone was happily talking to each other.

"Shimizu and Kageyama has the same course right?" Sakusa asked. Hinata nodded. "Yes, but Shimizu's way older." Hinata said.

When they arrived, they entered the building without any hesitations. Everyone was looking at their weird grouping but they were oblivious about it. They all went to Shimizu's room.

"Shimizu! We're here to fetch you~" Nishinoya and Tanaka said in unison.

While the others are busy entertaining Shimizu, Hinata roamed his eyes, searching for his boyfriend, Kageyama. But he can't see a glimpse of him, which means he's not in the floor they're in.

"Hinata, let's go." Shimizu called. Hinata realized that he was already being left behind so he nodded and ran to them.

After exiting the building, Hinata immediately saw Kageyama Tobio beisde the vending machine, drinking his favorite milk... while talking to a girl.

"Ohhh, who is he talking to~" Tanaka teased and repeatedly hit Hinata with his elbow.

Hinata shrugged. "I don't know." He answered. He stared at his lover while feeling himself. He can say that he's feeling a bit jelly but he trusts Kageyama, he knows Kageyama won't cheat on him.

"Let's leave them alone shall we?" Hinata insisted and pushed Tanaka. They all obliged and went on their way. Still, Hinata had a bad feeling about leaving them behind.

Whatever. I trust you, Kageyama.

They all dropped Hinata on the volleyball court before bidding him goodbye. His friends went to their apartments while Hinata stayed on court to practice some volleyball for today.

August 13, 2016, 06:03 PM

"Kageyama..." Hinata whispered when Kageyama didn't answer his call, again. Hinata has been calling him for how many times already. 

The small man anxiously walked back and forth in front of Kageyama's department building as he keep on calling him.

"Is he home already?" Hinata asked and sighed.

"Hinata?" Koganegawa called. Hinata immediately recognized the tall man, he's one of Kageyama's classmates.

"Hey, Koganegawa!" Hinata beamed. "Do you know where Kageyama is? I've been calling him for how many times now and he's still not answering."

"Kageyama-kun?" Koganegawa asked and held his chin to act like he's thinking. "He was already out of the bulding 2 to 3 hours ago! Maybe he's already home or he's with his friends!"

That made Hinata's eyebrows furrowed. Kageyama would've told me if he's drinking with his friends. He would've told me if he's going somewhere else too. They maybe he must be home, sleeping.

"Thank you so much, Koganegawa! I owe you one!" Hinata said and waved his hands at him before running away.

While on his way home, Hinata still kept on calling his lover. It's been more than a hundred missed calls, maybe he really is sleeping at his apartment.

August 13, 2016, 05:47 PM

"Kageyama... are you sure about this?" Kuroo whispered. Oikawa just rolled his eyes and drank another shot of whiskey.

Kageyama smirked before drinking his shot as well. The whiskey immediately brought fire to his throat making him whince in pain. "I'm more than sure about this one Kuroo."

"Just so you know, I don't like this." Sugawara said. "This isn't tolerable, Kageyama. You've been in a relationship with Hinata for almost 3 years! 3 freaking years man!"

"Sugawara's right. You're willing to waste that 3 years of relationship just because of your petty little reasons?" Kuroo added.

Kageyama slammed the table, silencing his friends. "It's not petty!" He said. "I thought you guys understood why I am doing this?! I thought you guys support me?!"

"But Hinata's a friend too, Kageyama!" Hoshiumi butted in. "We can't let you hurt our friend!"

"Let Kageyama be." Oikawa said and shrugged. "Karma will find his way to him anyways. Let karma be his judge." He added and leaned forward.

"But let me remind you, Kageyama." Oikawa whispered. "It's not just Hinata who's lacking, and I'll prove you that." Oikawa said and stood up before he went out of the bar's VIP room.

"That flatass..." Sugawara whispered and pushed his hair back.

"Then he can take him." Kageyama said and stood up. "I don't need a burden in my life. Let's go." He said and stood up. He pulled his female classmate's hand and went on their way as well. 

August 13, 2016, 06:05 PM

"Are you sure about this Kageyama...? What about Hin—"

"Shh..." Kageyama whispered with his index finger on top of Midori— his female classmate's lips. "He'll be coming home late tonight since he's too much addicted in playing his volleyball." Kageyama said and undressed himself.

"But we've been like this for how many months now. When are you breaking up with him? It really hurts seeing you with Hinata everytime, to add that you're living on the same roof—"

"Look at me." Kageyama said softly and cupped Midori's face. "It'll be over soon, I promise. And claiming you everytime you want is the evidence that I will never ever break my promise to you." Kageyama said and started kissing her.

August 13, 2016, 06:10 PM

"Finally!" Hinata exclaimed when he found the key which was lost in his bag for a couple of minutes. He slowly inserted the key to his and Kageyama's apartment before opening it.

He carefully went in without making any noise. He's afraid that he might wake his beloved up if he'll create any noises.

Hinata was about to close the door when he heard some faint muffles coming from his and Kageyama's room. His eyebrows furrowed as he slowly walked towarfs the door. The sounds slowly increased as he reached the door, making his eyes widen in fear.

Hinata immediately fell on his knees when he heard female moans mixed with a familiar someone's groans. He felt his heart broken into pieces when he realized who the guy might be.

"K-kageyama..." Hinata whispered as his tears streamed down his cheeks.

"Kageyama! Ah! You're so good! Oh! Your cock's so good!"

"Ugh fuck! You're so tight Midori! I love you— ah!"

"I love y-you too babe! Ah! Faster!"

Hinata's surroundings darkened as his mind went blank. The love of his life is making out with someone opposite his gender, announcing that he loves her, in their own room, in their own apartment.

Even though Hinata's having a hard time, he tried standing up. And when he successfully did, he slammed the door open.

The sight of Kageyama on top of the girl he was with earlier made Hinata frozen in his place. It's like his feet are nailed in place and his tongue was swallowed. His vision started blurring again with tears.

"How could you..." Hinata whispered, trying his best to stop his sobs while crying.

Hinata was expecting Kageyama to panic and stand up. But he didn't. Kageyama just sat down beside his woman with a smug smirk.

"How could I?" Kageyama sarcastically said and chuckled. "I guess I got caught. Surprise!" He joked and laughed.

Hinata swallowed a big lump in his throat before speaking. "You think this is a joke?" Hinata asked with his voice cracking.

"Nah, you're the only joke here, Hinata." Kageyama said and stood up. He wore his boxers and covered Midori with his blanket.

Hinata's ears were ringing as he felt his knees wobbling. He can't really take what's happening to him right now. He thought their relationship was fine and going strong... he didn't even had a clue that he was being cheated on...

"W-why did you do this?" Hinata asked and took a deep breath to stop himself from trembling. "Why did you do this, Kageyama?!" He asked louder than before.

"And why are you asking me that?" Kageyama said and walked towards him. "How about YOU ask yourself why I did this?!"

"Why would you even... what did I even do to you?!" Hinata exclaimed with a hoarse voice. "Did I do something wrong in our relationship?! Am I really not enough?! Why, Kageyama, why?!" Hinata screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Yes!" Kageyama exclaimed. "You are never enough, Hinata! I cheated because of your fucking short comings and all!" Kageyama said with his veins coming out of his neck. That silenced the small one.

"It was not me, it was never me!" Kageyama said and scoffed. "It was you!"

"You thought you're already enough?! You thought that this relationship is still going strong and still fun?! Well, it was, Hinata! It was!"

"It was your fault! I have my needs too, sex life, attention and love, Hinata! And I'm not really satisfied with just kisses and cuddles!" Kageyama exclaimed. "You're too much obsessed with your volleyball, I once too! But I stopped for you! I loved you Hinata! I really do!"

Hinata was in daze. His mind was blank and he can't think of anything to saym It was like he was robbed of his future.

"Since when...?" That's the only thing that came out of Hinata's mouth. "Since when did this started, Kageyama?" He asked in a low voice.

"I've been cheating on you for almost a year now." Kageyama answered honestly while looking at Hinata without any emotions at all.

"So those 3 years... our 3 fucking years were literally just nothing to you?" Hinata asked and raised his head to meet Kageyama's eyes.

Kageyama willingly looked at Hinata's eyes and answered,

"Yes."

Hinata knew that the Kageyama in front of him was already a different one. It's not his Kageyama anymore. And it pains him... so much.

"I suggest you should leave." Kageyama said and took a small baggage below the bed. "I already put your things here earlier, including our couple things and the things you gave me." Kageyama said and handed it to Hinata.

"I'm sorry, Hinata." Kageyama said. "I don't really love you anymore."

Hinata nodded and wiped his tears. We took the baggage and left the room silently without even fighting for his side. 

He blankly stared at the whole apartment with his dead eyes as his memories with Kageyama flashed through his eyes. He left their beloved home with a broken heart.

"I'm broken." Hinata sent to their squads gc as he lifelessly walks in the empty silent hallways of the apartment building.

"Hinata..." Oikawa whispered with his eyes widened. It's the first time he saw the cheerful tangerine very down, surprising his being.

"Hinata." Oikawa called and held Hinata's hand. "You're coming with me." Oikawa said to the lifeless man before pulling him to the elevator.


End file.
